Christmas  the Fuji Syuusuke Way
by hitsuji-roo
Summary: Fuji loves holidays, and he loves setting his teammates up… which is why Fuji places mistletoes in every corner of the clubroom. Oishi/Eiji, Momo/Ryoma, Inui/Kaidoh, Fuji/Tezuka.


Title: Christmas – the Fuji Syuusuke Way  
Summary: Fuji loves holidays, and he loves setting his teammates up… which is why Fuji places mistletoes in every corner of the clubroom.  
Pairing(s): Oishi/Eiji, Momo/Ryoma, Inui/Kaidoh, Fuji/Tezuka  
Notes: Merry Christmas, guys! Please enjoy.

* * *

Christmas – the Fuji Syuusuke Way  
by hitsuji-roo

Fuji Syuusuke loves holidays, for holidays are the perfect times for love to bloom and relationships to develop. Fuji loves holidays, and that is why Fuji places mistletoes in every corner of the clubroom.

Because Fuji loves holidays and all the love and fun he can share.

Right.

Fuji sits calmly on one of the benches, just beside his bag, and he waits for his teammates to finish fixing themselves.

_one._

"Oishi," Fuji says, smiling serenely.

"Yes?" Oishi says and he follows Fuji's gaze – to see a mistletoe hanging above him and Eiji. And then Oishi blushes and his eyes dart to Eiji, who has a gleeful smile on his face.

"Ne, Oishi," Eiji says, leaning closer to Oishi.

Oishi looks at Eiji, unsure and confused.

And then Fuji braces himself for the Golden Pair's kiss, for he knows that they've been dancing around the subject for months, and thanks to Fuji's help, the Golden Pair will finally be an official couple.

Eiji places an arm around Oishi's neck, and he stands on his toes to plant a chaste, quick kiss on Oishi's lips.

And then Eiji pulls away.

Eiji looks at Fuji and sticks his tongue out teasingly. Fuji's smile falters at disappointment. That's all? And after all the trouble and preparations Fuji went through, Fuji thinks regretfully –

Until he sees Eiji and Oishi leaving the clubroom, their hands intertwined.

Fuji thinks he's done a good job.

_two._

Ryoma is tying his shoelaces when Momo leaves the shower and tells Ryoma to wait for him. Ryoma nods and Fuji is already thinking of a way to get these two to kiss.

And then Fuji realizes that when Momo and Ryoma are about to leave the clubroom, that the two are standing under a mistletoe and they look pretty uncomfortable and then Momo and Ryoma move away from each other, slowly, until they're not underneath the mistletoe anymore.

Momo and Ryoma almost sigh in relief until they see Fuji's smile.

"You were under the mistletoe a while ago," says Fuji, his voice dripping with barely concealed malice.

Momo looks at Ryoma, and Ryoma's looking at Momo, too. Momo mouths "sorry" to Ryoma as he places his hand on Ryoma's waist and plants a soft, sweet kiss on Ryoma's lips.

Just when Momo is planning to pull away and apologize to Ryoma, he feels Ryoma's arms on his neck and finds that Ryoma's kissing Momo, like he doesn't want this moment to end.

The two pull away when they're out of breath.

And then everything is awkward again. Momo and Ryoma make excuses, and split up.

When Fuji sees Momo's and Ryoma's pink cheeks and the two avoiding eye contact, he thinks that watching Momo and Ryoma progress will be pretty fun and interesting. At that thought, Fuji's smile widens a bit as he concocts ideas on how to help the two boys.

_three._

"Kaidoh," Inui says, and he looks up at the mistletoe above them.

Kaidoh looks up obediently and blushes upon seeing the mistletoe. He looks at Inui, confused, yet still hopeful.

"Senpai, I-"

Inui is kissing Kaidoh with such ferocity. Kaidoh freezes, but begins to kiss Inui back tentatively. Soon, the two were gasping for air, completely into each other and forgetting that Fuji is still in the clubroom.

Inui and Kaidoh leave the clubroom, their hands intertwined.

A hundred percent chance of that happening, Fuji thinks as a smug smile makes its way to Fuji's face.

_four._

The last person who comes out of the shower is Tezuka, who, with his rather keen eyesight, notices the areas with mistletoes in the clubroom.

"Remove those right now," Tezuka says, his arms crossed – and even in a towel, Tezuka still looks so commanding and scary that Fuji feels himself shiver a little.

Tezuka changes into his uniform and ignores all of Fuji's attempts to distract Tezuka. When Tezuka is about to leave, he thinks of reprimanding Fuji and making him run laps but then he stops –

Tezuka plants a kiss on Fuji's lips instead.

_Owari._

_

* * *

_Hi. :) So what do you think? Good or bad? Let me know through your reviews! :) Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas!

* * *

_Omake._

"Guys," Kawamura says as he leaves the shower – only to find that all his teammates are gone. Kawamura buries his head in his hands and lets out a sigh. "Oh man," Kawamura says, and he takes his phone out of his bag and calls Akutsu.

"Hey, I'm stuck and I–"

Akutsu cuts Kawamura off, tells Kawamura about how much he wants Kawamura beside him right now, tells Kawamura that he wants Kawamura's sushi, tells Kawamura that he misses him. And then Kawamura begins to smile.

"Yeah, Christmas isn't the same without you either, Akutsu."


End file.
